Kim Possible: Iron Tendancies
by The Amazing Shrinking Violet
Summary: A crossover, set post So the Drama, Shego and Drakken are back yet again with a new plan, this time involving incredible technology thefts, and the end of Kim. They just didn't count on the Invincible Iron Man.
1. Chapter 1

**Iron Man: **Young billionaire industrialist Tony Stark was once approached by a terrorist cell to create for them a weapon off mass destruction. When he refused, they planted a bomb in his car, which exploded and sent shrapnel into his chest, after which he was taken hostage by the terrorists. With the help of a medical scientist named Yinsen, he constructed a suit of armor to both save his life, and to escape from his captors. Afterwards, he continued making newer and more advanced suits of armor, and serving in relative secrecy as the Golden Avenger, Iron Man.

**Kim Possible:** A teenaged girl, who can do anything and everything, and is always willing to help people out, for no personal gain of her own. Cheerleader by day, and teenaged hero by night, she not only balances the life of a normal, everyday teenaged girl, and the life of a heroine, with her own set of enemies. Aided by her best friend Ron Stoppable, and his pet – a naked mole rat he named Rufus – she's an unstoppable force for good.

**_DISCLAIMER:_** None of the characters featured in this piece of fiction belong to me, but rather their respective companies – especially Iron Man, and Kim Possible. The only real contribution I've had to this is changing Iron Man to my own version, which I thought was more suitable to this fanfiction. Also, many of the ideas represented herein are also not mine, and at all times I've tried to avoid straying too far from the characters' original personalities. Also, for picture reference, click this link: http/ . Thank you for your time.

* * *

It was night, at the Middleton branch of Stark Industries, owned by none other than Anthony B. Stark, young genius and inventor, and business man, and the only people on the premises were some security guards, and scientists working late-night. That is, they were the only people SUPPOSED to be there. Floating up in the sky, above a skylight that had been taped and cracked open, with a long rope snaking down into it, was a round, saucer-shaped aircraft. A few red jump-suited men wearing black masks were attempting to shimmy down the rope – and not very well. And down below, standing in front of a glass display case that held a what most people assumed to be a mock-up of a large, but clunky, grey suit of armor, was a dark-haired woman with pale, whitish-green skin, and wearing a stylized black and green body suit, with matching gloves and boots, and dark green eyes, with her arms crossed over her stomach. She was eyeing the suit with a wry grin on her face.

"And they consider THIS to be hi-tech?" she asked no one in particular, with a sarcastic edge to it, before placing her hands on the case. They started to glow with a green aura tinted with the occasional black spot, and soon melted through the case. She spread her arms out, melting more of the case, until the armor was standing there out in the open, its eye and mouth slits seeming to cast a dark glare on the woman. She growled a little, the whole effect creeping her out a little, and jumped into the air, spinning as she did, and kicked the helmet off and to the floor, where it impacted loudly, and bounced a little. The sound carried up to the ship overhead, and a somewhat whiney voice yelled out.

"SHEGO! DON'T DAMAGE THE MERCHANDISE!" it rang out even louder than the helmet, and a series of alarms suddenly rang out. The woman glared up at the ship, and shook a fist at it as she rolled forwards and grabbed the helmet, slamming it back in place, then attaching a sturdy harness to the chest. She gave the rope a tug, and soon both she and the heavy suit were being pulled up slowly. This was mostly because one wrong move, and the suit's magnetic locks might not hold properly, and they'd lose everything but the chest plate.

It was at this point that security barged into the room, and opened fire. The woman lay on top of the armor, ducking the bullets, and then popped up, and made a throwing motion with a glowing hand. A ball of green and black energy flew forwards, and hit the ground in between the grouping of officers with a loud explosion, which sent them all flying every which way. Shego laughed, and waved at them, as she and the suit, and the jumpsuits were pulled into a loading bay of the ship, which then zoomed off into the distance.

One of the guards, a younger man with very dirty blond hair, with bangs over his right blue eye and a name tag that read 'Kennedy,' tilted his hat back, and whistled. "Mr. Stark isn't going to like this one bit."

* * *

It was the next day, in the home of the Possible family, and the news hadn't leaked out yet, though that would prove to cause a series of unfortunate events in the near future. For now, everything was well…or at least as well as it could be. The teenaged Kim Possible – seated at the kitchen table - was scowling a little, hands on her head, as her younger twin brothers ran around in circles, for no apparent reason at all – they rarely needed one these days. Her father was reading the newspaper, as he was prone to do every morning, and her mother was getting breakfast. She was wearing her usual green top and blue pants, and sported a tired look on her face.

"Mom, can't you do anything about the tweebs? I was up all night, AGAIN," she groaned, finally slamming her head down on the table top and making glasses and the slat and pepper shakers jump up into the air a little, then come back down with a rattle. Her mother just shrugged, and set down a few plates, each one having eggs and toast on them. Kim pulled herself back up, and slouched over backwards, eyes looking up at the roof. "I thought so."

"Kimmy, it's just a phase, really…" her mother said, a smile on her face as she sat down. "They'll grow out of it…someday. You did." Her father laughed a little, nodding, and went back to his paper, turning the page slowly, until he hit what most people in his profession thought was amusing – the science section. It was really more a commentary on random little things people thought amusing…though today, one article caught his eye, and he whistled. "What is it, honey?"

"I can't believe I didn't hear of this…it says here that Anthony Stark is coming to Middleton, to open a new science centre. Wow," He whistled again, and leafed through the pages again. Kim straightened up a little, and blinked. Then she turned to her mother.

"Mom, at the risk of sounding stupid…who's Anthony Stark?" she smiled sweetly, a curious look on her face. Her mother got up, and went into the living room, then set down a magazine. It wasn't a science periodical, but rather one of those teen magazines that weren't really the reading material of a brain surgeon, but on the cover was a handsome young man, with combed dark hair (with just a hint of deep blue), and an easy smile, with wonderfully white teeth, and a dark red dress shirt, black tie, and black pants, with a sportscoat hanging over his shoulder, and the words 'Tony Stark – Man of the Year.' "I see…can't believe I haven't heard of him before."

Her father looked at her, over the top of his paper. "Well, Kimmy, he's not one of your rock musicians, or pop idols…" the redhead cringed a little at that, since her father had a knack for saying things in an embarrassing manner, "In fact, he's a scientific genius – maybe not as smart as the old man, of course, but pretty smart – and business man. And a playboy." He wore a disapproving look on his face at that part, and shook his head a little. "I daresay that if his parents were still with us, they'd be very disappointed." Kim blinked a little at that.

"Does that mean…?"

"Yes, Kimmy, he's an orphan…has been for seven years now. He took over the family business at fourteen, and has been doing great things with it…though they say he was an incredible munitions designer – not like that's something to be proud of. But I shouldn't speak ill of a man I barely know…it's not polite."

The twins paused in their running around, and snatched up the magazine, now fighting over that. Their mother made a small sighing sound, as she sipped at her cup of coffee. "Tim, Jim…behave."

"Yes, mother."

Kim made a face, and poked at her egg. "Looks like this is going to be yet another one of THOSE days…"

* * *

At the same time, sitting on a private jet, also sipping on a cup of coffee – this one in a paper cup with the Starbucks logo on it – was none other than Tony Stark, wearing a white shirt, blue slacks, and a red and blue striped tie, and expensive Armani shoes. Sitting across from him was an African American, with close cut hair, a beard, and a mustache, wearing an ill-fitting business suit, with a professional looking black tie, and an uncomfortable look on his face. Tony looked up at him, with a small grin.

"Rhodey, you didn't have to wear that suit…you could've just dressed casual like me," he said, before sipping at his coffee again. His vice-president, and former pilot, gave him a look, one that he'd given him time and again.

"Tony, you know this is important – why couldn't you have just worn your suit?"

"Rhodey, Rhodey, Rhodey…I have a walk-in closet in this crate. I can change as soon as we touch down." He received a disbelieving stare at that.

"You mean I could've just worn my regular clothes and changed when we got there?"

"Mhmm."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Every minute of it, my friend. Every minute of it."

The overhead came on at that point. "Mister Stark, Mister Rhodes? We'll be touching down in half an hour. I repeat, we'll be touching down in Middleton in thirty minutes."

"Oh joy…" Rhodey rolled his brown eyes, leaning back in his seat, and adjusting his tie. "Let's just get this over with so I can get out of this penguin suit, okay?" This earned a chuckle from the young man seated across from him. "Don't even snicker, or I'm kicking you square in your butt." Tony held up his hands, having set the coffee cup down in a cup holder.

"Okay, okay…my bad, sorry."

* * *

Sitting down in a lounging chair, and flipping through a current issue of People Magazine, Shego hummed a little, ignoring what she considered the great grey monstrosity over in the corner. Her employer, Doctor Drakken, had pried open the chest plates and hand units, picking through the various circuits. Drakken was smart, but not as smart as he'd like to think, and he accidentally trigged an electric surge, which sent a beam of pure energy sparking from the round hole on the palm, which then blew a hole through several walls.

"Oh my…this thing is even better than I had hoped!" he crowed, an evil grin on his face, as the glove started to cool down. "All I need to do now is adapt this to something of my own design, and build a better armor!" Shego looked up over her book, a little smug smile on her face.

"Doc, if you wanted to make a better armor, then why did you steal that old hunk of junk? I mean, there were at least three better suits than that one…" Drakken's face fell at that, his left eye twitching repeatedly.

"Bite your tongue, Shego! I hadn't factored that in…"

"You mean you were too afraid to actually break into the labs and steal one, because you though the big bad Steel Man would get you?"

"It's Iron Man."

"Pardon?"

"It's not Steel Man, it's Iron Man. IRON Man. Not Steel, Iron."

"Okay okay, just….shut up already, you're getting on my nerves…" she groaned, going back to her magazine. "Besides, how do you know it's even real? I mean, that Centurion project thing was way more impressive than this garbage."

"Yes, well…we're going after that next."

"What now?"

"Well, you see, we need to get into the secret government lab to steal in, but to be on the extremely safe side, I needed an old Iron Man suit to take care of security. There's only one problem…"

"And that would be?"

"Finding someone competent enough to use this thing." This made Shego laugh, putting her black gloved hand over her mouth.

"I see. So, the big part this thing is supposed to play, is useless unless you have someone to use it."

"THAT'S why I'm adapting the suit to make my own. Which YOU will wear."

"….What are you talking about?"

Drakken started pacing, hands in the air, one of them holding onto a smaller glove, with various wires coming off of it, and shook it at Shego. "All I have to do, is copy the 'Repulsor Ray' technology into THIS piece of armor I based off of the Centurion, and test it. Then you use it, and we're in the clear."

"So wait, let me get this straight: You want to steal a complex, hard to use, and compact super armor, when you could just simply make your own?"

"It wouldn't be the same!"

"Oh, that's right…you never could build anything that worked right for very long…"

"What about the Doom V?"

"That only worked because you had your cousin 'Eddie,' who is a car mechanic, to help you build it! On your own, you nearly blew up the engine!"

"…Yes, well..."

"My point exactly…I mean, don't get me wrong…you're smart. Maybe even a genius of sorts…but you're no Tony Stark, or that nerd that helps out Possible."

"BITE YOUR TONGUE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Iron Man: **Young billionaire industrialist Tony Stark was once approached by a terrorist cell to create for them a weapon off mass destruction. When he refused, they planted a bomb in his car, which exploded and sent shrapnel into his chest, after which he was taken hostage by the terrorists. With the help of a medical scientist named Yinsen, he constructed a suit of armor to both save his life, and to escape from his captors. Afterwards, he continued making newer and more advanced suits of armor, and serving in relative secrecy as the Golden Avenger, Iron Man.

**Kim Possible:** A teenaged girl, who can do anything and everything, and is always willing to help people out, for no personal gain of her own. Cheerleader by day, and teenaged hero by night, she not only balances the life of a normal, everyday teenaged girl, and the life of a heroine, with her own set of enemies. Aided by her best friend Ron Stoppable, and his pet – a naked mole rat he named Rufus – she's an unstoppable force for good.

**_DISCLAIMER:_** None of the characters featured in this piece of fiction belong to me, but rather their respective companies – especially Iron Man, and Kim Possible. The only real contribution I've had to this is changing Iron Man to my own version, which I thought was more suitable to this fanfiction. Also, many of the ideas represented herein are also not mine, and at all times I've tried to avoid straying too far from the characters' original personalities. Thank you for your time.

* * *

A large crowd had gathered outside of the Tony Stark Sciences Centre, partly there for the centre itself, and partly to get a glimpse at the recluse Tony Stark. Foremost in the crowd were Kim, Ron, and Rufus. They were waiting for her father, who'd gotten caught in the odd rush of traffic caused by this event, and would be a while longer. Meanwhile, a small grouping of scientists and officials were waiting on the top steps of the centre's entrance, all waiting for the man of the hour, whom they assumed was caught up in the traffic – which seemed reasonable enough, especially considering public and private opinions of the young man.

Kim was waiting patiently as always when it came to her family, even when she was getting a small bit irritated – that was partly due to all the elbowing she was receiving at the moment. She soon began growling a little uncharacteristically, but that was semi-understandable in itself. Ron wasn't going to push his luck though…he valued his safety above all else. Rufus was just chittering and moving around Ron's shoulders from time to time. Several minutes had passed in this manner, and then Kim's father appeared, pushing his way through the crowd.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked, before taking in the various bored looks on people's face. "Guess not…"

It was at that moment that finally, a black stretch limo pulled up near the Centre, and the backdoor opened, and out stepped Tony, wearing a dark blue suit and black shirt, and a blue tie, and in his left hand was a somewhat larger than average leather briefcase, which he held as though it had something very heavy in it, but in a manner that didn't arouse suspicion. He walked up the steps, soon followed by his friend, Jim Rhodes, and set the case down next to the podium in front of the main entrance. He then leaned forward, and tapped the microphone, before clearing his throat and nodding.

"Hi, everybody. I'm glad we had such a great turnout here – it may not look like much on the outside, but wait till you see the inside…not only have we got moon rocks, pieces of NASA equipment, but even some never before seen Stark Industries materials and equipment…unfortunately, our centerpiece display was stolen last night, so I can't share with you all one of the proudest achievements of my short life with me," he spoke loudly and clearly, a slight hint of regret in his voice, before smiling widely at everyone. "But that doesn't mean I still can't show you all the wonders we've put together here, so I proudly welcome you all to the Tony Stark Sciences Centre. And in case that doesn't appeal to you, we've got free food and drinks." The last part was delivered with a chuckle, and he was handed a large pair of gold scissors, which he used to cut the ribbon just behind him. As the crowd broke up to head up the stairs, he quickly picked up his case, and stood there, as though waiting to see how many people would go inside.

It was at this moment that Dr. Possible walked up the stairs, and extended his hand to the younger man. Tony looked at him for a moment, then smiled warmly, taking the offered hand, and shook it firmly. "I know this is the first time we've met, Mister Stark—"

"Please, please, Dr. Possible…call me Tony," the dark haired young man laughed, setting his case down again for a moment. "And in case you're wondering, yes, I'm a big fan of your work. In fact, we've recently sent a few forms your way – we wanted to use some of your work in the creation of a new type of rescue craft. For use anywhere and everywhere in the world. Without your input though, the project will most likely fall apart…"

"Well, since you've asked so nicely, Mister Sta—Tony, I'd be glad to do what I can. I assume you've taken the necessary steps with the United States government, of course."

"Of course I have. Went all the way to the President himself on this one. We've got the presidential seal on all the forms and papers." The young man laughed softly, grinning a bit. "I've learned the hard way if you don't take care of this stuff right away, you'll be stuck for who knows how long."

"I know what you mean. Oh, Tony, let me introduce you to my daughter, Kimberly Ann Possible…" He gestured at Kim, and Tony did a little bow, smiling in what an attempt at a charming manner. "And her friend, Ronald Stoppable." At this part, Tony reached out and took Ron's hand, giving it a firm shake. Rufus moved down and stuck out one of his paws, and Tony gave that a little shake too. "Oh, and his pet Rufus."

"It's a real pleasure to meet you, sir," Ron said, in his usual Ron fashion – which prompted a chuckle from the older youth, who nodded a little.

"No, believe me, the pleasure is certainly all mine."

Kim stepped forward for a moment, and extended her hand, which Tony also shook. She noticed it was trembling a little, and that he seemed to be breathing a little funny…like something was wrong. "Are you alright, Mister Stark? You seem a little…shakey."

"Oh, that…" he laughed dismissively. "I have a heart problem, actually…it's not something we let go public…might cause stock to drop, and that would mean downsizing. And SI is all about the people who work for us, not the profits." The orange haired girl raised an eyebrow, but shrugged to herself after a moment.

"I was just curious."

"Oh, it's no problem at all." Stark straightened his tie a little, then motioned to the main doors, which were now swinging shut. "Why don't we go inside, before everything's all eaten up? I paid a pretty penny for the buffet, and I'd hate to not get to sample it."

"Already on it!" Ron snapped his fingers, before rushing inside, accidentally hitting the briefcase on the way in. "AAOOW! What the heck is in that thing!" he yelped, holding the injured foot and hopping around like crazy.

"Oh my…I'm so sorry! The life of a billionaire isn't always that easy, and I've had to have all my briefcases custom made to be theft-proof. Really, I am sorry…" Tony apologized, picking up his case once more. "I'm sure stuffing your face would help…it does me."

At this point Ron stopped hopping, and went back to rushing inside, Doctor Possible chuckling. "Ah, that Ronald…always good for a good-natured laugh…" He nodded, before heading inside next. Kim watched Stark for a moment, then followed. The businessman coughed for a moment, a light nervous sweat rolling down his back – much to his irritation – and then went in, the last person to enter.

At least, the last person to enter by the usual methods.

* * *

The crowd was all over the place, some at the buffet, some lounging around the displays. In the center of the room was an empty display case, with a small covered plaque. Tony looked around for a moment, a broad smile on his face, then headed over to where the others were. Rhodey was already chatting it up with other businessmen and scientists – basically doing Tony's job for him. Next to the large display case containing a few various Stark Industries satellites and in between a case with a large laser blaster, used for space missions – at least it was, before its decommission – was the buffet. And what a buffet it was…all kinds of different foods, even from different cultures. And of course, corndogs. That made Ron and Rufus very happy boys. Kim gave Tony another look, and was thinking the worst…that maybe he was hiding something worse than a simple heart condition. She wasn't one to pry, though. 

The billionaire kept his briefcase close, almost obsessively one could say, and wandered over to the small grouping. "Are we all enjoying ourselves?" He asked, conversationally, putting his free hand on his hip. Ron and Rufus nodded eagerly, and went back to stuffing their faces. Kim laughed a little, then glanced around herself.

"Quite the place you have here, Mister Stark."

"Please…it's Tony. Mister Stark is what my elders call me." The joke was a little lame, but he knew that – he just didn't have anything else to say. Kim was opening her mouth to speak before there was a very loud explosion, and, jumping from display to display, was Shego, now wearing a pair of dark green gauntlets, that were glowing and throwing off brightly colored sparks. They had sharp, pointed fingers, that dug into stone and metal easily, and each palm had a covered opening, which hummed softly. She started flinging her usual energy bolts around, and scattering the crowd. Kim pushed her father back, and then put a hand on Tony's shoulder, nearly yanking him back.

"I think you guys should get out of here…" Her father joined the rest of the crowd, running to all the exits, but while he passed a bathroom, he slid inside, and opened his briefcase, pulling a flat, almost soft plastic metal sleeveless top out, a frown on his face.

* * *

It was at this point that the usual fighting began, Kim and Shego each trying to smack each other silly. At one point they locked hands, and Shego pushed forward, her grip strong enough to start crushing the younger girl's bones. She yelped, and brought her knee up into the older woman's stomach, knocking the wind out of her, and forcing her to release her grip as she reflexively grabbed her waist. 

"Oooh, you're so going to regret that…" she hissed, eyes narrowed and glaring meanly. It was at this point that a group of henchmen appeared, all wielding various types of blunt instruments that were throwing off energy. Unlike the usual variety Drakken employed, these were all muscular, and wore completely black outfits, with face concealing helmets, and glowing lines running across their forearms and chests. "We've got ourselves a brand-new workforce, and boy, do they go the job done," Shego chuckled, as the group of men started throwing their own bolts of energy, these more uniform and controlled than Shego's random bursts. They also caused at least twice as much damage, much to the regret of Kim Possible.

"That's interesting…They don't give me that much trouble…" a robotic voice interrupted the minions, and they gave off an impression of mild fear, as well as skewing a little. Shego and Kim both looked up, and both shared the same look of surprise.

Floating in the air was a man in armor. The forearms, hands, lower legs, chest, groin, and most of the helmet were a deep red color, with large shoulders going outside, and an almost backpack-like attachment on the back, with silver legs, silver arms, a silver triangular spot in the center of the chest, and a silver faceplate with eye and mouth slits, and currently sporting a pair of glowing hands.

"I can't believe…he really DOES exist…" Shego whistled, as the flying man (Robot?) lowered itself to the ground next to Kim, and raised its hands. This motion caused all the black-clad men to back up, and use their energy manipulation abilities to create shields. "What are you guys doing?" The woman asked curiously.

"Trust me, this part is going to really hurt…" one of the henchmen said, as the robotic figure suddenly fired off an energy blast that smashed into the shields – which crumbled. This sent the minions flying into various displays and pillars, and walls. Shego was wide-eyed at this point.

"Wow…you know, that would be even more impressive…"

"If…?" the red and silver thing asked, its left hand pointing forwards, crackling with yellow energy.

"If I couldn't do it too."

Before either Kim or the figure could reply, Shego raised up her gauntlets, which started to glow and hum disconcertingly. In the split second before the proper circuits to trigger the expected effect, the almost-machine like being shoved Kim hard, which sent her rolling along the floor. As she looked up, Shego's metal gloves blasted their own energy beams, larger than the other's had been, and smashed into the newcomer fast, and hard.

"AAGH!" it screamed, in pain it seemed, the outer coating of its armor starting to melt and bubble, before the burst cut off, and the resulting force sent it smashing through several walls, and into the limo that was parked outside. Shego gave the new henchmen a somewhat disappointed look.

"Seriously, that was what you guys were so afraid of? He folded like a house of cards…" she laughed, her gloves powering down. She looked down at them with a look of annoyance on her face. "Wow, they're dead already. This stuff IS near useless." She shook her head, leaving the gauntlets on. "Still, they recharge in about five minutes, and I don't think the bucket head is getting up anytime soon, do you – Princess?" She turned, giving Kim a big smirk, and putting her arms down at her sides, hands open, the fingertips extending outwards into sharper, more pointed cutting blades, body ready to move at an instant's notice.

"This is so not a fair fight…at least, moreso than usual…" the redhead sighed, slouching just a little.

"Yeah, I know…fun, isn't it?" her nemesis chuckled, before rushing forwards, a blur of green and black, slamming her boots heel-first into the cheerleader's chest, and knocking her into one of the display cases, cracking the safety-glass. "Huh, looks like they cheaped out on these things…get those cases open NOW! Those parts are here somewhere!" she practically roared, as the henchmen began smashing cases open, and ripping what seemed like ordinary circuit boards out of the various machines, and placing them in black pouches on their waists and upper legs. The pouches were well cushioned, and the outsides were lined with an impact resistant material, meaning that the components being stolen couldn't be broken by anything less than a massive explosion, which wasn't likely to happen here. As the last piece was pocketed away, there was a loud booming sound, and the armored person smashed a new hole through the walls, the energy trails behind him brighter than they had been before. It was at this point that Shego's gloves beeped.

However, instead of using their energy projectile abilities, she jumped, rolled, and flipped forwards, and, as her leap carried her over the head of the person, she lashed out with her claws, tearing large gouges in the metal surface, and even melting the edges of said gouges. The face plate was now scarred and battered looking, the eye slits drooping from the melting. Its hands went to its face, and with a sudden hiss, they released some kind of heat-resistant foam onto the faceplate, and the rest of the helmet. A small puff of steam shot out, and the helmet cooled down, the melting having stopped. But the damage was done – as evidenced by the sudden sputtering of the jet boots, which sent the armored man smashing down into the ground with a loud crashing noise, almost like the sound of a piano meeting cement the hard way.

"I think he's done…" the villain commented, as the men all started to climb up the ropes that dropped down into the room, and she herself grabbed onto one, being dragged up like the rest of them, laughing rather loudly, an evil grin on her face. "You know, Kimmy, this was actually a lot of fun…do it again sometime?"

The only answer she got was a weak groan, and a reaching hand, before the girl faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

It was sometime later that Kim awoke, to Ron crouching over her, worried. When he saw her blinking her eyes, he sighed in relief, then spoke up. "Sorry about that, KP…I kinda got knocked out when some rubble hit me in the head…" 

"Oooh…it's okay Ron, really…you wouldn't have been much help anyway…" She moaned, rubbing the bump she now had on the back of her head. She reached out, and gave Rufus a pat on the head. "As long as you two are okay…What is it, Rufus?" The naked mole rat had scampered down to the floor, and over to a large dent in the floor. He started pulling on something, grunting and straining loudly.

Hooboy! he muttered, in his sort of talking fashion, finally dragging into view a red metal finger, then a glove. Kim's eyes opened a little, as the last few minutes came back into clear focus. She got up, with Ron's help, of course, and the two of them managed to make their way over. /all beat up…chittering./

"You can say that again, little buddy," Ron whistled, poking at the now-dented and clawed up thing in the hole in the floor. It made a grunting sound, and tried to pick itself up.

"How perfect…my butt's stuck," came in its mechanical voice, which caused a look of surprise to flash over their faces, before they could see the human eyes behind the mask. "Well, aren't you going to help me?" it asked, reaching up with one gloved hand.

"Uhm, dude…you're like, heavy."

"Ron!"

/chitter./

"Oh, just pull. I've almost got it, but…I'm stuck."

"Don't worry, man…I'm here…" another voice cut in, as Jim Rhodes reached down, and pulled on the person's other hand, as Kim and Ron pulled on the other. With a loud cracking sound, the person came out. "Sorry I.M, but you know I didn't bring my 'other' change of clothes with me."

"It's no problem Rhodey, trust me…" He placed a hand on the man's shoulder, as a low humming started to cut in. "Okay, the suit's at…71.6 output…that's the best I'm going to get without any repairs."

"Uhm, not to interrupt, but who's this guy?" Kim asked, one eyebrow raised above the other.

"This is…" Rhodes started, only to be interrupted by the armored person.

"Iron Man. I'm Iron Man, Tony Stark's bodyguard. I couldn't get here before because of…ah…air traffic problems."

"Well, I'm glad for your…help…"

"I wasn't really expecting that, but I should've…" Iron Man grumbled softly.

"Mind explaining this? I mean, they WERE after your boss' stuff after all," Kim asked, sounding somewhat suspicious.

"They were after some components that were…hidden…with good reason." Iron Man touched his damaged faceplate, sighing a little. "Well, this started with a theft at the local branch of SI. An old suit of IronTech armor was stolen…the very first prototype, in fact. Normally this wouldn't be much of a problem, but the tracking device was shut off, and now it seems that whoever stole it—"

"That would be Doctor Drakken…sorry, I'll be quiet now…" Ron mumbled when everyone else gave him a mild dirty look.

"Anyway…whoever stole it must've backwards reconstructed and enhanced the basic Repulsor Ray function built into the gauntlets…and added a few nasty changes, too." Iron Man was rubbing the back of his neck, as best he could since it was covered with many armor plates. "I didn't expect that, considering how…uhm…amateurishly the armor was stolen in the first place."

"That would probably be Drakken's fault. For an evil genius, he's not all that bright…" Kim commented, smiling a bit. This brought a chuckle from both IM and Rhodes.

"I can relate…I've been putting up with some pretty lame characters myself, in my three years of doing this."

"Three years? That's a lot of time…and I've never even heard of you…" Kim regained that suspicious look at that.

"Well, Mister Stark prefers I keep my activities out of the public eye, and keep Iron Man as more or less a fictional character used in our promotions. These days, though, it doesn't seem to work." The armored warrior sighed, hands on his hips. "Anyway, I'm sorry to have failed you the way I did. But from what I hear, you've been at this longer than I have. And a suit of hi-tech armor only gets you so far – you need to have the experience and skill to back it up."

"Well, don't feel too bad…" Kim gave him a sort of encouraging-yet-pitying look she usually gave Ron. Then she placed a hand on her shoulder, and quickly pulled it back, making a face at the goo on her hand. "Uhm, what is this stuff?"

"Oh, that…that's a special kind of fire-retardant foam SI's been working on for months now. I keep a supply of it with me in case of oil fires. I didn't expect to have to use it for…well, this…" He ran a finger along one of the diagonal slashes on his faceplate. "I'd like to know how the heck she managed to do that…"

"Oh…well, we think she can cut through titanium, if she tries hard enough. That's on her own. But now she's got those weird metal gloves, so she can probably cut even tougher…"

"And iron alloys probably don't cut it, right? Figures. The one thing this suit was built NOT expecting…getting clawed up." Iron Man sighed a bit, and rubbed the groove again. This time, though, a chip of metal fell off.

"I think if you keep picking, it'll break…" Ron pointed out the semi-obvious. Iron Man quickly pulled his hand back.

"Sorry…I guess I'll have to mention this to Mister Stark when it's time for my monthly review…" He turned to go, boot jets starting to whine softly.

"Wait! How will I get in touch with you?"

"Huh?" he turned to look back at Kim, now lifting up from the floor.

"Well, if Shego and Drakken have your technology, I think it'd be better if we worked together. You know, team up?" She nodded a little, smiling. Iron Man nodded himself, and reached into a metal pouch on his side. He took out a plastic card, and tossed it to Kim, who caught it.

"That's my number. Call me anytime, except for four AM. Man's gotta sleep sometime before the eight o'clock traffic rush, right?" He laughed, crouching a bit, then jumping, blasting off into the air with his right arm extended, and his left at a ninety degree angle to his side.

"Wow…he sure is something, isn't he?" Ron whistled, looking at the mild scorch marks on the floor. Rhodes nodded a little, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, he is…You don't even know the half of it…" the older man sighed a little, a hint of worry in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Iron Man: **Young billionaire industrialist Tony Stark was once approached by a terrorist cell to create for them a weapon off mass destruction. When he refused, they planted a bomb in his car, which exploded and sent shrapnel into his chest, after which he was taken hostage by the terrorists. With the help of a medical scientist named Yinsen, he constructed a suit of armor to both save his life, and to escape from his captors. Afterwards, he continued making newer and more advanced suits of armor, and serving in relative secrecy as the Golden Avenger, Iron Man.

**Kim Possible:** A teenaged girl, who can do anything and everything, and is always willing to help people out, for no personal gain of her own. Cheerleader by day, and teenaged hero by night, she not only balances the life of a normal, everyday teenaged girl, and the life of a heroine, with her own set of enemies. Aided by her best friend Ron Stoppable, and his pet – a naked mole rat he named Rufus – she's an unstoppable force for good.

**_DISCLAIMER:_** None of the characters featured in this piece of fiction belong to me, but rather their respective companies – especially Iron Man, and Kim Possible. The only real contribution I've had to this is changing Iron Man to my own version, which I thought was more suitable to this fanfiction. Also, many of the ideas represented herein are also not mine, and at all times I've tried to avoid straying too far from the characters' original personalities. Thank you for your time.

* * *

It was later in the day that Iron Man returned to Tony Stark's private jet. His pulse was erratic, his breathing ragged, and the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. His heart thudded painfully in his chest as he hovered just outside the entrance hatch, and pulled it open, before touching down inside, and heading into the back, stumbling a little.

There was a large metal chair set up in the center, with various pieces of machinery set up around it. One particularly large one had several power cables running to and from it. The armored hero managed to sit down in the chair, and grabbed the cables, plugging them into various ports on the borders on his shoulders, the triangle on his chest, and his waist. Then he tapped a button on the chair, and the machine lit up, feeding energy into the armor. With a deep sigh, he pulled off his helmet, and looked at it closely, still able to see his reflection in the battered, damaged surface. A little blood was running down his chin, and he frowned.

'Really…didn't expect that…' he thought to himself, reaching over and grabbing a spare helmet from a nearby stand. He looked at it again, and nodded a little, before setting it down on the stand again, his armor lighting up as it recharged, slowly. There was a sudden loud ringing, and he removed from his waist a red rectangle, which turned out to be concealing a flip cell phone. He flicked the cover open, and brought it up to his ear.

"Yello?" he asked lightly, trying to sound completely at ease, and succeeding.

"Tony, it's Jim."

"Rhodey, how nice of you to call. How much damage did I do?"

"Huh…well, now that you mention it, at least several thousand dollars worth."

"Hey, what do you know – that's better than the last time I got my rear handed to me," the young man laughed, stroking his chin lightly with one iron-clad finger. The reply he got was a somewhat irritated groan.

"You nearly got yourself killed, and all you can do is laugh about it? There must be something seriously wrong with your head."

"Was that a shot? I think it was a shot."

"Maybe it was a shot."

"Good; I'd hate to think you'd lost your touch." There was a momentary, awkward silence, as neither man knew what to say next. Then Tony spoke up again, not so deftly changing the subject. "Anyway…what did they get?"

"Nothing really recent, but what they got seemed to be important materials, at least to the old machines."

"I'll get a list later, but I think I have a good idea what's missing…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Think about it: First, my prototype Iron Man armor is stolen. Not my second one, not the third, not the bolted face plate version, and not the one before this suit, but the very first. If you'll remember, the first suit did have its share of accomplishments, but it revolved mostly around keeping me alive, and getting me the heck out of the hole they trapped me in. So basically, all it can do is fly, send and receive radio signals, and fight. So, they'd need more recent parts for what I think they want to do."

"Which is what exactly?"

"Well, judging from the problem I had today, they're trying to piece together their own armor, based off my designs. But because all my suits are locked up in the SI's headquarter's armor vault, they couldn't get their hands on one, until I made the mistake of sending out the old suit. I'm glad they didn't get any of the other ones…hold on, I'm getting another call…" He hit a button on the phone, and waited patiently.

"Tony, it's Pepper."

"Pep! Glad to hear from you!"

"You won't be in a few minutes…"

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Well, while you were out…someone broke into your lab, and…well…"

Tony's eyes went wide. "You can't mean…"

"Yeah…another piece of your IronTech was stolen. The most recent one." The billionaire sighed, slouching a little in his chair.

"This is so lame…" He sighed. "Listen, Jim's on the other line. Send me an e-mail later…I have to get back to him. He hit the button again, and sighed. "Rhodey, it's worse than we thought…someone just stole an up-to-date version of my armor. But I doubt it's the newest model…I mean, it's still in the assembly phase…but I'm going to place a call, and see if they can't speed it up a little. I really should've finished it before coming here, but I really thought the Silver Centurion would be able to handle this…" He looked at his spare helmet again. "On a different note, I think I figured out how that woman was able to damage my helmet so much…"

"I'm all ears, chief."

"It's segmented."

"Huh?"

"My helmet was made to be flattened, to be assembled into different locking components: a lower jaw, sides, and the faceplate. Because they're more than one piece, they don't have the same rigidity as the helmets of the first two armors, which were one solid piece, with circuits and other things added to it, before it was padded and cushioned."

"So you can fix it?"

"Not likely. If I change the helmet design now, I won't be able to carry it around for easy access. Fortunately, I've been working on a new refractive coating, for my space armors. If we apply that to my newest design, it'll get shinier than it was supposed to be, but it WILL be able to handle not only great heat, but cosmic radiation, to a better degree than the Centurion can."

"I sense a 'but' her, chief..."

"You're right: BUT the only problem is that my armor is currently a day away from even being pieced together properly, but it has to be painted, coated with the stuff, outfitted with the extra options, and THEN the shipping…it'll be a few days before I get it, so I'll have to stick it out with this suit."

"So then be careful…you just can't go charging in every time some crazy in spandex tries stealing something."

"You forget one thing."

"What's that?"

"The scary lady was most likely wearing latex, or leather. NOT spandex. I should know the difference, with my social life."

"Tony…"

"Yes, Jim?"

"You are SUCH a kid."

"I know. Aren't I a hoot?"

* * *

Back at Drakken's lab, the mad scientist had hit a dead end. This wasn't the first time: all he'd managed to do was construct Shego's gauntlets – after that, he couldn't make heads or tails of the old suit's complex systems. Then the call came.

"SHEGO! ANSWER THAT!"

"God, you are such a—Hello?"

The static-ridden image cleared up, revealing the dark-helmeted visage of Drakken's greatest super villain rival – Professor Dementor. "Yes, I am calling to speak vith Drakken…ist he in?"

"Yo, Doc! Dementor on line one!"

"What! What would he be doing calling me!" the blue-skinned man wandered over to the viewscreen, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Ah, Drakken, there you are. I heard about your little escapades lately vith Tony Stark's technology, and I am actually impressed by it."

"Y-you are?" Shego and Drakken exchanged a look of disbelief, then Shego adopted one of suspicion.

"There's a catch to this, isn't there?" she asked, green eyes narrowing. Dementor laughed, and nodded.

"Vhy, yes there ist. You see, I have recently acquired something you might find useful…" The short scientist moved away from the screen, revealing what was behind him – inside a half-open crate was a suit of red and gold Iron Man armor, sparkling in the light from overhead. He waited a few moments, for this news to sink in. "However, you have something very important to my plans…and I have something important to yours. I was about to offer you a short partnership – you share yours vith me, I share mine vith you. Is this acceptable?"

Drakken looked back at the sparking remains of his newest creations, and turned back to the screen, nodding quickly. "Of course! Why, I'd be happy to be of service…"

"Vonderful! And I have the perfect design for the final product…and you seem to have found the perfect color scheme…" the other man rolled his eyes a little, laughing a bit sarcastically. Drakken didn't quite get it, but Shego did, and found her own eyes rolling, with mild disgust.

* * *

Ron was rubbing the back of his head, before making a yelp sound as Kim pressed a bag of frozen peas against the bump, and sighed.

"Oh, come on Ron…It's not THAT cold," She giggled a little, sitting down across from him at her kitchen table, and taking his right hand in hers, giving it a little squeeze. The blond gave her a sheepish look, and smiled a little goofily.

"I guess you're right, KP…that piece of roof really stung though…"

"Aww, is my big baby all sore?" she teased, laughing at the blush that spread across his face, and rolling her eyes a little. "Ron, you are so easy to tease…"

"Hey, I can't help it when it's you, you know that."

"Yeah, I do. Which makes it even more fun."

"That is so not cool."

She laughed again, and rolled her eyes, poking him in the nose lightly. "Oh, lighten up. The Ron I fell in love with wasn't so easily embarrassed by little jokes." At that Ron puffed up his chest, and smiled a bit, in what was supposedly a suave manner, but came across as kinda silly. "There you go…doesn't that feel better?"

The blond nodded, and put his hand on Kim's other hand, which was holding the peas to Ron's head, and grinned. "Yeah, it does actually…though I'd really prefer a nacco to peas." Rufus, who was scampering about the table, and eating what he could find, nodded and let out a few noises of agreement. Then he stopped on top of the plastic card Iron Man had given them, and started to use it as a slid, whooping it up as it slid all over the table.

/Boo-yah/

"Rufus, be careful, buddy…" Ron warned, eyes going wide as his other best friend in the world was goofing off, and started to do little skateboard tricks, until finally he slipped, and slid off down into Kim's lap. "Told ya, buddy. Y'gotta be careful with laminated stuff…who knows better than me?" Kim just rolled her eyes at that, and gave Rufus a little pat on the head. He made a murring sound, and rubbed against her hand, and Ron gave the naked mole rat a sort of dirty look. "Y'big suck up."

"Oh, Ron…be nice," the redhead scolded, as Rufus climbed up her arm, and sat on her shoulder, now starting to hum 'the Naked Mole Rap' somewhat loudly, occasionally making a laughing sound. Ron sighed a little, and smiled sheepishly again. "He's only being a sweetie…isn't that right, Rufus?" the mole rat nodded, a broad smile on his face. The blond reached out, and gave Rufus a pat himself, laughing.

"That's my Rufus!" he remarked, before Kim's father walked in, and eyed the couple holding hands. "Oh, uh…hiya, Doctor P!" Ron stumbled a little in his speech, eyes widened.

"Hey, Dad."

"Kimmy…are you and Ronald holding hands?" He had one eyebrow raised in a suspicious manner. The two immediately reacted, letting go and whistling innocently. "That's much better." He opened the refrigerator and tool out a carton of milk, then found a glass, into which he poured the milk, then wandered off back into the main room, humming a little himself. Kim's mom poked her head in, and gave the teens a knowing look.

"Oh, don't mind him – he's just overprotective," she laughed a little, leaning against the doorframe for a moment, before she too went back to the main room. The couple exchanged another look as Ron set the bag of peas down on the table top, and made a face.

"So anyway…why are we waiting? We could just handle this ourselves, you know."

"Ron…we have no idea what any of that stolen property was meant for yet, and Wade hasn't gotten back to me yet, so it's a safe bet that the Stark Industries firewalls and security blocks aren't anything to laugh at."

"You mean like J.P Bearymore?"

"Ugh…I guess, sort of like that…but a lot more serious." The redhead sighed, tracing a circle on the table, then taking up the card and giving it a once over. Then giving it a twice over. "I think we should give him a call, set up a meeting somewhere."

"Like the science centre?" Ron blinked a little, tilting his head to one side. Kim shook her head a bit, and placed her hands under her chin, making a face.

"I was thinking the Space Centre. It IS on our turf after all, so we'd have the home advantage."

"Cool, cool…" Ron nodded, not completely grasping the concept, but still understanding the basic principle. Kim went to the kitchen phone, picked it up, and dialed in the number. "Hello, this is Kim Possible…you were expecting my call? I thought I'd get put on hold…well, I wanted to leave a message for Iron Man – tell him to meet us at the Space Centre where my father works. We'd like to pool our resources as soon as possible, and get back that stolen technology. Well, thank you, ma'am. We'll be there at three PM tomorrow, waiting."

She then hung up the phone, and sat next to Ron again, resting her head on his shoulder, and smiling. "Well, the easy part's taken care of…now comes the hard part."

"And what's that, KP?" the blond blinked curiously.

"Finding something to do with all this time on our hands."

"Bueno Nacho?"

She sighed a bit, and nodded, grinning after a few moments. "Sure, if you're buying," she chuckled, linking her arm with Ron's.


End file.
